


Bravo pour tout.

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Hommage aux 23 héros qui nous ont apportés une nouvelle étoile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Merci pour tout France 2018. Personne ne vous oubliera.





	Bravo pour tout.

Bravo pour tout

 

Aux précédentes défaites qui nous ont donnés l'envie d'aller plus loin et de faire mieux. 

À ce qu'elles nous ont appris. 

À ce qu'elles ont réussis à faire de nous. 

À toutes les larmes de rage d'avoir consédé un point à l'adversaire, lorsque ce seul point nous arrachait notre gloire et notre mérite. 

À tous les sanglots de tristesse de ne pas avoir pu ramener le succès avec de grands sourires. 

À tous les chagrins de honte d'avoir laissé l'adversaire vous voler la victoire. 

Aux sourires qui nous ont transmis l'espoir d'y croire. 

Aux arrêts qui ont stoppé nos frissons. 

À l'égalité qui nous a fait trembler. 

Aux ballons rentrés qui nous ont fait hurler. 

À tous les efforts que vous avez continué à faire pour nous malgré les huements, les sifflets ou une fatigue trop présente pour être anecdotique.

Aux petites minutes qui ont fait de vous de grands hommes. 

Aux encouragements sur le bord du terrain.

Aux maillots qui vous ont portés plus loin. 

Aux crampons qui ne vous ont pas lâchés. 

Aux shorts tâchés. 

À l'extase de la victoire.

À la colère d'un but violé. 

À tout ce qui a été fait. 

À toute la France.

À tout le staff. 

À l'entraîneur. 

Aux adjoints. 

À tous les supporters. 

À Grizou, Paulo, Kyky, Olive et tous les autres. 

Je vous dis Merci. 

Je vous dis Félicitation. 

Je vous dis Bravo.

Pour ce mois incroyable. 

Pour ces matches. 

Pour votre jeunesse inébranlable.

Pour tous les joueurs. 

Aux 23 joueurs.

Hugo Lloris, Steve Mandanda, Alphonse Areola, Raphaël Varane, Adil Rami, Samuel Umtiti, Presnel Kimpembe, Djibril Sidibé, Benjamin Pavard, Benjamin Mendy, Lucas Hernandez, Blaise Matuidi, Paul Pogba, N'Golo Kanté, Corentin Tolisso, Steven Nzonzi, Kylian Mbappé, Thomas Lemar, Ousmane Dembelé, Florian Thauvin, Olivier Giroud, Antoine Griezmann, Nabil Fekir.

Merci pour tout. Personne ne vous oubliera. 

 

Fin


End file.
